1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems, methods, and devices for grilling and/or smoking food products. In particular, the present disclosure relates to grilling devices having a three (or more) tiered internal grill rack system and/or a substantially oval cross-sectional shape.
2. Related Technology
Grilling and smoking food products typically includes the use of a device (e.g., grill or smoker) having an oven compartment. When the lid is closed, the device can retain heat and smoke within the oven compartment to cook and smoke the food product. Recent trends include grilling devices having a barrel-shaped outer wall with a circular cross-section, a frontal opening in the outer wall, and an upward-opening, rounded lid attached to the top of the outer wall. The grilling devices also include a grilling rack disposed in the oven compartment adjacent to a heat source. Some grilling devices also include a second, warming rack disposed in the oven compartment above the grilling rack and away from the heat source. A user can cook food on the lower rack, and then move the cooked food to the upper rack to keep it warm while additional food is cooked on the lower rack. Alternatively, food may be slow-cooked or smoked on the upper rack.
Unfortunately, the size and circular cross-section of the residential barrel-shaped grills present a problem for users interested in cooking on more than two levels. In particular, while the rounded configuration may enhance heat and smoke circulation, the rounded top and bottom portions limit the area of the oven compartment substantially over other grills. For instance, upper grill racks may need to be shorted (front-to-back) so that they fit in the oven compartment when the lid is closed. This can substantially limit the amount of cooking space in such grills.
Moreover, inclusion of a third or fourth grill rack (level) in such rounded oven compartments may encumber the grilling space and/or inconvenience the user. Accordingly, users are often left to forgo a desirable rounded configuration to obtain additional grilling space or choose between the upper and lower grill racks (and adjust the heat in order to fine-tune specific cooking procedures) in the rounded grills.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in grilling devices and systems that can be addressed.